


Lizzie Saltzman imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Lizzie saltzman/male reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Jealous drabble

You were in love with Lizzie but she was in love with Sebastian. 

“You shouldn’t trust him,” you said after Lizzie confronted you about how you’ve been edging Sebastian out of the school. 

“And why not?” She said rolling her eyes. 

“The guy’s three hundred years old we don’t know what the hell he’s gonna do,” you quipped, “I think he’s using you." 

"Or maybe you’re just jealous that I’m happy." 

"Of course i want you to be happy Lizzie but not with him." 

"He’s not as bad as you think he is,” Lizzie huffed. 

“His past is going to catch up to him and when it does he’s going to take you down with him,” you told her. 

“Well until he gives me a reason to not trust him I’m going to, what else do you want me?” Lizzie muttered. 

“All I want is you to look at me the way you look at him,” you said without thinking. 

Lizzie stared at you not sure what to say. 

“I have to go,” Lizzie said quickly walking away. 

“Lizzie wait,” you shouted after her but she was gone.


	2. Birthday escort headcanons

· so you and Lizzie had a pretty brutal breakup 

· you barely talked over the last year and weren’t sure if you were even invited to hers and Josie’s birthday party

· Penelope, your best friend, had been trying to get you guys back together since you broke up

· even though the two of them couldn’t stand each other Penelope knew how happy Lizzie made you

· you couldn’t lie, you were a little jealous when you found out Rafael was going to be Lizzie’s escort

· when Penelope told you Rafael had “stood” Lizzie up you grabbed your nicest suit and made your way to the party

· Lizzie was looking distraught when she was introduced by the DJ and Rafael wasn’t at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her

· then she saw you approaching her 

· she always liked how good you looked dressed up

· you danced together and all your old feelings came back

· not that they ever really left in the first place

· you had to hold back from kissing her in the middle of the dance floor

· after the whole Josie rescue mission Lizzie walked with you back to your room

· she thanked you for helping get Josie back

· and for being there for her for the party

· this time she was the one who had to hold herself back

· but she didn’t and she kissed you for the first time in a year

· let’s just say Josie and Penelope didn’t have to worry about Lizzie coming back to their room that night

· cause when she woke up the next morning she was tangled in your sheets with her dress and your suit thrown all across the floor


End file.
